a Near perfect birthday
by Insufferable git-face
Summary: One Shot. its Near's birthday, and Wammy's is going crazy! everything form getting accosted, to getting scared half to death! and all poor Near wants is some rest...this is really short, just letting you know.


Woot! Second fanfic!! Yeah…this is a near birthday fic, in celebration of Near's 18th birthday, which is TODAY :D good luck being a legal adult, Near! Maybe for your 21st birthday, Matt n' Mello can take you out DRINKIN'!! also, in this fic, A is ALIVE, and B is NOT a murderer….yeah…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked along the corridors, heading to my room, the one place I knew I could be alone. All day today, I had been accosted by people saying things like "happy birthday" and "congratulations!" I had no idea what this had to do with Beyond Birthday being happy, or why we had to celebrate, but I'm starting to worry. I had decided, since the kira case was won, and I was looking for a break, to return to Wammy's for a while. Ever since I got here though, all the residents have been saying "happy birthday" over and over, for a week. I was briskly walking- because Near doesn't run –down the hallway, when I turned a corner- straight into Lee and Saki, two girls who lived there.

"Ah, there you are, Near!" Lee said.

"We've been looking everywhere!" said Saki.

"My apologies, but I must head to my room. I'm feeling very tired." That was a lie, but they didn't need to know that.

"Wait," said Lee," before you go…" she and Saki looked at each other, and nodded, then turned to me and said at the same time," happy birthday!" I looked at them. They looked at me.

"…Not you to." I said, almost showing the horror on my face.

"What do you mean 'not us'?" Saki asked.

"I have no idea what is going on, but I assure you, even if all of Wammy's has been brainwashed by B, I wil-"

"Brainwashed by B!? Hahahahaha!! You seriously have a way overactive imagination!" Lee said, chuckling in between words.

"Yeah! We were just congratulating you on your 18th birthday!" Saki exclaimed.

"…My what?" I asked, curious about this new concept.

"It's the yearly celebration of the day of your birth! You were born on august 24th, right?" Lee asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then, every year, on august 24th is your birthday, see?" She finished.

"…I think I understand…"

"good! Because we were just coming to take you to your birthday party!" Saki said, jumping up and down in anticipation. They grabbed my hands, and almost dragged me down the hallway, and to the door of the playroom. They opened the door, and pushed forward. I was about to protest when the lights switched on, and loud cracking noises sounded. I stared dumbly at the site before me: Matt, Mello, A, B, L, Linda, Lee, and Saki, all my old acquaintances from Wammy's (because I never made actual friends), holding colorfully rapped boxes, and standing around a cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" every one shouted. Well, except for B, who said "happy me!!"

"I…uhh…" I stammered, which was really uncharacteristic of me.

"Here." Linda said. I noticed she had no box like the rest of them. I was going to ask why, until she bent down, and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's your present, from me." She sad, smiling. I couldn't help noticing that she had become more...well…mature, since the last time I saw her. I went through the party, and received gifts from everyone. L had gotten me a brand new, top of the line laptop, A had made me a scarf, B had given me strawberry jam, as if that wasn't expected, and Lee and Saki had given me a brand new set of Lego's. Even Mello had gotten me something. He had given me his photo back, and matt gave me a brain training game for Nintendo DS. He said something about it being possessed, and then went back to one of his other games.

"Thank you everyone…really…" I said, feeling happy for the first time in months. I was almost as happy as when I had learned mello was still alive after that fire in the church.

"Don't mention it, kiddo. This is what friends do, right?" lee said.

"Friends…" I repeated. I said my goodbyes, and carried my new things to my room.

"Best birthday ever…" I mumbled to myself, as I fall asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B: no, I am!!!

Me: shut it, B!

B: yes, Ma'am…

Me: damn straight.

And speaking of late summer, I heard its review season! Seriously, I need SOME criticism! Its like I'm writing blind D:

REVIEW, favorite, whateva ~myuutsuni


End file.
